


Common Denominator

by dragonlover



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Post-Game: Halo 3, Sangheilios (Halo)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlover/pseuds/dragonlover
Summary: In an AU diverging directly after Halo 3 canon, the UNSC builds bases on Sangheilios in an attempt to maintain friendly relations. However, tensions come from anti-human demagogues threatening the peace. When a Sangheili terrorist organization commits a series of suicide-bombings against the UNSC, a rogue ONI operative does what he needs to in order to maintain human control. To make things even more complicated, a dormant Forerunner AI beneath the surface begins to awaken.





	1. Prologue

The meal was beautiful.

That was all the articulation Iisk ‘Owtusee could form to describe the final meal that lay before him. Oh, true, the tables were but plain and bare, the seats hard and uncomfortable. The cursed Humans had reduced their proud brotherhood to only the most simple and effective equipment, almost entirely devoid of ornamentation.

However, this did not matter to him now. No, his only thoughts were of beauteous meal his superiors, his fellow servants of justice, had prepared for him on what was to be a most holy morning. The meat-worms were delicious. A wet, sticky tear snaked its way from his right eye and trickled down his face. He wept not in sorrow, but in pure, unrestrained happiness.

This was to be a most joyous day indeed.

**7-7-7-7**

“Hey, hey,” Private Adam Sokolsky held up his hands in mock surrender. “All I’m saying is, don’t knock it if you haven’t tried it.”

They both stood together at the base of the checkpoint, him and Private Travers. Though it was an important duty, generally speaking, watching over the gate and making sure no unauthorized Elites came through wasn’t the most exciting job in the galaxy. This had resulted in a wide variety of conversations between the two of them in an attempt not to go insane with boredom, including every topic from sports to politics to the latest topic: cigars.

“I don’t _need_ to try it,” Travers growled, his mind obviously on the cheap contraband kind rather than a brand of real quality. “You can keep your rolled up shit as far as I’m concerned.”

He shook his head, determined to enlighten the poor Marine who had obviously come from a tragically ignorant and simple background. “I’m not talking about the cheap stuff from Mamore or anything like that. I mean something of pure class. Now, the Sweet Williams? There’s an earthy flavor you just can’t ignore, like God herself rolled up…”

“Wait…!” Travers abruptly held up a hand to halt the banter as his eyes gazed out along the path. “Fuck! Sergeant! We’ve got a bogey!”

**7-7-7-7**

**trnsltr.rcdr > T+210562:12:00:10:00  
<nSECURE PROCESS/RE.5082/Threshold>  
CHECK CHECK CHECK  
Confirmed: Threshold Check **... **{commence}  
<%>Runtime** **{auth}**


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Simone Gray was amazed at her first glimpse of Sanghelios. The blue planet was so much like Earth, but for the ruddy appearance of the continents. “I honor my father’s blood…” she muttered under her breath, speaking a rough translation of the scientific name bestowed upon the Sangheili species: _Macto Cognatus_.

“What was that, ma’am?” asked one of the Marine supervisors standing alertly from behind her.

“Nothing,” she said quickly, deciding it wasn’t worth explaining. “I was just admiring the planet.” She returned to her study of Sanghelios, noting the heavy orbital presence of naval craft. _That must be our welcoming party,_ she decided, eying the assault carrier swiveling around to acknowledge their approach.

“Oh,” the Marine said haltingly, as if trying to bite back some comment he may have otherwise tried to share.

She shook her head. She was well aware of the antagonistic views toward the Sangheili culture still held by many members of the human race. That was why she had come all this way, to promote good relations between their peoples, and if the Marines she had dealt with on this ship were any indication then people like her were desperately needed.

“Will the Sangheili board the _Meridian_?” she asked instead. She was unfamiliar with the expected protocols of the embassy.

“Only their Mr. ‘Alpod,” the Marine answered. “The other Elites will stick to the _Honor_ until you board.”

She snorted. _Mr. ‘Alpod, is it?_ The Sangheili naming system was quite incompatible with the UNSC prefix of ‘Mr.’ The Sangheili last name wasn’t a surname in the traditional sense, but rather a conglomeration of their birthplace, their family name, and up until the separation from the Covenant the end of the name contained a societal designation to segregate the individuals for whom specific duties were assigned. Referring to a Sangheili with the ‘Mr.’ prefix was incomprehensible and only showed the user’s ignorance. “Thank you, Marine,” she said aloud, turning from the screen.

“Ma’am,” the Marine acknowledged. “Will you require further use of the viewscreen?”

“No,” she replied. “Thank you. I think I’ll go find my family now. A brave new world awaits us…”

As she walked out of the room, she heard the Marine mutter, “It is new to you…”


End file.
